The One That Got Away
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: Five years have passed with five long winter, the old picture have changed. they are grown up and left their past behind. but what happened with the Bladebrakers five years back that they are bunking Kai's wedding in search of that? what is so precious even than Kai? who is 'The One That Got Away? R&R
1. Chapter 1 : Where it all started

**Where it all started**

* * *

><p>It was almost end of July, the monsoon had decided to take a small break from the murky gray clouds and the sky was quite clear today. It was so startlingly blue, that it almost struck as purple, like one of those queer blues of the fall. The 26th floor was all flooded with the sunlight of 2 pm in the afternoon in the BBA office where Kai sat, quite and pensive.<p>

It was almost five years since then. Everything had changed from the Bladebreakers and to the BBA itself since Boris packed it in. Kai was 23 now, and the chairman of BBA, succeeding Mr Dickinson. The initial offer went to Tyson's elder brother Hiro, with all due respect he volunteered for Kai. Since then he has been here forever. The old world he was familiar with changed like a whirlwind: it's been three years since his grandfather passed away, he was getting married next week, Spencer had changed from the big brawny kid from a loving father, whose daughter had turned three in this June, Tala was finally married and celebrated his one year anniversary this month, Ray was doing good with a beyblading school in Shanghai with Mariah, who was now going through her 3rd month, it's been almost two years since Bryan went to research Beyblade in Moscow, Max took over his mother in the lab, where he specialised bit-beasts in New York and it was three and a half years since he started living together Mariam happily. Kenny was nowadays a big-shot, the renowned CEO of Bey-Z, the new company which manufactured Beyblade parts and they were exclusively BBA's official advertising partner but he still was in touch will old friends and especially Tyson...

_And it's been almost five years since..._

An impatient knock followed the metal door and tapping his cigarette down at the urn, Kai checked the watch; no... he hadn't any appointments with anyone at the time... then with a blink of an eye, a young male with messy black hair tied in a ponytail and a red semi-blazer jacket over a pastel yellow shirt. He was desperately staring at Kai with his piercing brown eyes and his peach skin glowed with an unknown excitement...

'Kai... I finally did it...' he said 'I finally told Hilary how I felt about her...and she... ' he blushed furiously, which seemed like he was satisfied with Hilary's answer, then he looked straight at Kai 'and I thought I should come here personally to tell you, Kai... ' he said and Kai gave a smirk.

'Good for you... Tyson. I am glad that you made it...' Kai said and turned at the table to sit down 'now if you would excuse me, I have a lot of things to do.'

'You are hiding yourself again, aren't you?' Tyson asked sharply which caused Kai's head to turn towards him. 'You aren't really happy about me... More perfectly _you aren't happy about yourself... about your choice._'

Kai's brows wrinkled in a frown, his eyes lowered and his muscles stiffened. 'What do you mean...? Tyson... why I would need to hide myself from you?' his eyes played on Tyson's face, as the other looked like he was looking straight at his heart. Tyson came closer and gripped his arm and shook it vigorously, 'Answer me dammit... you are still-'

'Damn it Tyson, knock it off... It's my wedding coming next week.' Kai was angry now, and let go Tyson's hand which was gripping his white dress shirt. 'You will never cease to be childish do you?'

'I haven't got my answer Kai... Are you or are you not have gotten over it? It's been five years and you have a wedding over a week... Answer me!' Tyson said and he looked concerned as Kai's face contorted with somewhat unusual emotion. Tyson have never seen Kai this way... well not in last five years. Tyson closely observed his friend's face... he was disturbed, his mind was vigorously stirred over a fact that is almost fatal. Tyson always knew Kai had a really dark and sad past; perhaps he had poked his nose on a very sensitive business which had never belonged to him. If Ray was here, he would have known how to deal with this; he always does. After all he is the Guardian Angel of the Bladebreakers.

'I am sorry... Kai' Tyson apologised quickly 'I didn't mean to hurt you... I was just-' Tyson tore his eye from his friend 'worried about you... ' Tyson drifted towards the glass window at the left and looked outside the bustling crowd 'it was always you who came to save the day... whether it's BEGA or the Psychics... I- I just got a little overboard when all of us will live happily ever after and you will just- I am sorry...' Tyson said with an unshielded guilt 'it doesn't see fair to me... Why it's always you? Why do you let despair always hover over you?'

Kai was quite all along; he picked up the cigarette from the urn and inhaled into it, letting out an opaque gray smoke out of his mouth 'may be this is my destiny... I am meant to suffer like this... ' Kai said with an apparent stoic face which have hide many things even in the past. 'Tyson, we do not chose how would we be, or how we are-'

'But we can always choose to live, don't we... C'mon Kai... give yourself one last chance, at least try to love the one you are willing to spend all your life with...'

Before Tyson could finish, Kai's desk phone rang impatiently and he clicked a button. 'If it's Mr. Kenny then please get the call-'

As soon as Kai finished Kenny's voice blared from the speaker 'Hello... Kai, dude I have finally got a hold of Mr. Ryan Yasuharu and he says he will meet you at the end of the month... It will be great; we will finally get the super hard magnum core for BBA...' Kenny was panting with excitement and besides Kai, Tyson's eye widened like tennis balls.

'Kai seriously?' as the phone call ended Tyson asked the current BBA chairman ''the' YasuRy will meet you... For the super hard magnum core... congratulations mate... I got to tell this to everybody, and cheer up dude! I'll be there at Moscow on time!' Tyson stormed off the room before Kai could say anything. Seriously, this was one of a weird temperament of Tyson's attitude... he's like a child, when he will be angry or sad or happy... nobody knows. He can be upset over a bag of crisps or can stay strong when the world is crushing down in front of him.

But unfortunately Kai wasn't strong like Tyson, he couldn't let go of things. It was his pride and his wrath that hold grudges and the pain in his masochistic soul, sometimes he felt that the very pain is the only thing her exist for. When the pain subsides, he goes looking for another, and the eternal circle will go forever on, tinkering and battering his very being.

Speaking of tinkering... What the heck is the _Lines Composed a Few Miles above the Tintern Abbey_ is doing here at his desk? As long as he can remember, he only reads books of Beyblades and apart from that, he does not gave a damn... then why?

Out of curiosity, he opened the book and read the first line... One of the greatest works of William Wordsworth,

_Five years have past; five summers, with the length_

_Of five long winters!..._

A shrivelled Chrysanthemum fell slightly from the page and lay on the black floor. Kai bend to pick it up and the sensations of the near past wrapped around the consciousness of the present.

'_Hey, what does the lines mean, the 'five years' thing... what does the Willy dude is talking about?' Daichi asked scratching his vivid redhead. 'If he wants to say it's five years, then why doesn't he say so?' _

_Daichi's neighbour was playing with a small chrysanthemum flower, hearing Daichi the person smiled sweetly and patted his head 'that is because, this five years was a long time for him... long and painful... to be away from his beloved ones' the person said 'you know Daichi... Wordsworth had sailed across the English Channel because he wanted to see the French Revolution but what did he saw was the bloody battle... where the people were slaughtered ruthlessly. He became very upset and lost himself and exiled himself from everyone he knew...'_

_Daichi became more confused and he looked incredulously 'why so? If he was upset, he should have said so... his loved ones could have made him feel better... just like Tyson did to Brooklyn...'_

_The person smiled 'that's because, he didn't not want his loved ones to be worried, and besides... his mind was something with others could not understand... it was like... Too sensitive... he was much too genius for the people he knew... so he thought leaving himself alone would be the right thing to do...'_

'_Oh... That's why...'_

The person was right... that is why Kai was doing right now... Living off the memories of the shrivelled chrysanthemum.

* * *

><p><strong>The present is not the main story-line, the story will be held what happened in Kai's past, so literally it's kind of Stream-of-consciousness theme... the whole story will be held in Kai's memory, but will be depicted in third person's point of view. So please do not judge this yet... <strong>

**and I don't know if anyone has wrote it but I am trying to meddle with the Orient with Beyblade here... kinda my thing to do and this was something I had planned since I was in sixth grade, but then I did not know the 'Fanfiction' existed, and when I came to know, I started improvising it, and I am finally writing it know...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Overseas

**Overseas**

* * *

><p><em>Please fasten your seatbelt; the plane will take off soon...<em>

Tyson was sitting in the seat, buckling the belt of his seat, after he repositioned himself on the seat. He went through his face once again in the previous minute, biting his lips. His fiancée Hilary was sitting beside him, looking anxious at his behaviour. Her kind eyes hovered on Tyson's face and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly in her palm.

'What is it Tyson? What's bothering you so much...? I have never seen you like this since the Bladebreakers broke up at the time of the tag team competition!' she said 'if there's anything-'

'No Hilary... it's not it-'

Suddenly Tyson's phone vibrated and he took the call; despite it was time for the flight to take off. He stuck the phone in his right ear, completely ignoring the airhostess and Hilary imploring him to turn off the phone. But something happened so quickly that they couldn't make out what happened...

Tyson jerked all around and gestured to unbuckle his seatbelt and after they done he was all over the floor... His face was blue and Hilary was on tears screaming for help. In this condition they were in no position of flying so Hilary with some flight attendant stepped down from the plane for good. Still crying on Tyson's livid face.

'Tyson... Ty... Are you alright... Oh my god this is horrible... We will miss the plane...' Hilary wept as the plane took off, and while weeping, she called Tala and said that they won't be going to Russia for Kai's wedding preparation, but at the instant, Tyson got up on his feet and straightened himself up, Hilary was dumbfounded, the lividness of his face was gone, and he was smiling goofily. Hilary had become a human volcano by that time and was bubbling slowly

'Phew! Some commotion eh! But that was necessary to get off the plane-'

But before he could finish, Hilary irrupted like Mount Vesuvius.

'TYSON YUUSUKE GRANGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING' Hilary seized him by the collar and threw him at the floor 'YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART-ATTACK!' Hilary landed herself on top of Tyson 'DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY... HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE...? YOU ARE KAI'S BEST MAN AT THE WEDDING REMEMBER? AND IT'S ONLY THREE DAYS AWAY... HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID-'

Tyson stopped Hilary cupping her lips with his hand, this time his eyes were sincere and severe, 'Hil... Kai can't get married... not in this situation' Tyson freed himself from Hilary's grasp and stood up 'we have to stop him anyway... He just can't-'

'What happened Tyson?' Hilary looked concerned and cautious 'what happened... is everything-'

The moment Tyson turned at her; Hilary's eyes widened with surprise, more of a fear, she gasped audibly and clapped her hands over her mouth while her eyes moistened 'no... it can't be... it just can't... ' she only managed to say 'no... Tyson' her tone changed from anxiety to determination 'no Tyson... you won't do this to him... he is finally-'

'I will have to make sure Hilary... c'mon... we need a lot of work to do...'

...

_(Shanghai: 12 pm)_

Ray was just about to break the chopsticks and dig into his meal, while Mariah sat afar, watching TV and having a lot of fruity meals, slightly pot-bellied and glowing peachy skin. Licking the peach soup from her spoon with a broad creamy moustache on her mouth, she cheekily smiled at Ray who nibbled at his tofu. Suddenly a phone rang near his mantelpiece and he picked it up, and slowly his eyes widened and mouth let out an unwanted gasp.

'Qīn'ài de, are you alright?' Mariah have taken a break from her fruity soup and looked at Ray with worried eyes and hugged his waist and rubbed her face on his shirt like a pet cat; it was her pregnancy hormone again; all the time she finds excuses to cling with Ray and the moment he let he let go, she changed into her usual mildly offended Neko-self, 'Ray-shi... what's that? What did you just do to me? Did you just-' she went on the verge of tears.

'Mao, look... I have no time... This is really important... really important... Bladebreaker emergency-'

'Even important than your pregnant wife! YOU HYPOCRITE! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!' Mariah wailed and Ray gingerly hugged her planting kisses all over her face 'Mao... I am really sorry, I don't have time to explain' imploring his pot bellied wife to calm down, and caressing her with all his skills he had, with such desperation which he did not even applied in their honeymoon in Himalayas. Ray took off his place with only his wallet alone.

_New York City: 11 pm, previous day_

The penthouse in the concrete jungle was dark and intimate noises came from the aromatic room and low music which played a sensual classic of Rachmaninov Piano Concerto, a tinkle of the desk phone reported and the couple within the room shifted.

'Hmm! Who is this in the hour,' the dark haired lady rolled over, adjusting her modesty, and picked up the phone, as her blond partner pecked her neck.

'Hello? Who is it?' she asked, and as the moments passed, her annoyed expression transited to mild curiosity and finally stood by in awestruck stupor, she sat up straight as if her bed is electrocuted, and the reaction was contagious enough to make her partner worried. When she finally hanged up, she felt herself running towards her closet, throwing away every piece of clothing inside.

'What happened Mariam? What's wrong?' Max asked out of concern, 'who called? Is everything-' he straightened up off his bed, but before he could enquire further, Mariam was already in beige oversized sweater and jeans, with loafers in her one hand, purse on the other 'we have no time to talk... Hurry Max, get your helicopter... we are flying Tokyo!'

'What happened Mariam? Is everything okay...? Is Tyson!' he showed anxiety and was already out of bed, fetching keys, while Mariam helped him in a shirt and said 'all he said it's about Kai... and he called us all... Ray is arriving and we should hurry too...'

Max asked no more and rushed towards the terrace, buttoning his shirt...

...

Tyson and Hilary sat tensed, while Hilary circled over the brim of her tea-cup, the silence and the tension was so thick between them that it was almost palpable. Hilary startled to death when Ray slid into the room, slamming the door shut, apologising for scaring Hilary, and sat down with his perfect brows wrinkled in a frown. But the pressure in the air was so congested that all three 'Hey'-Ed in the same time, and then Tyson cracked a reluctant smile, allowing Ray to speak.

'You go first, Ray... How was your trip?' he aimed out of nowhere to diffuse the tension; 'Good...' Ray replied awkwardly and looked at Hilary, and then darted his anxiety in a question...

'Is that true? Is it really true?'

'Yes seems like it-' Tyson said 'Or else I wouldn't have called you all and cancelled my flight to Moscow for Kai's wedding...' he said and bit his nail. Ray sighed and looked at Hilary's way 'Who informed you may I ask?'

'I don't know, ask him' Hilary paused for her untimely economy of words.

'Garland!'

Ray's anxiety completely turned into a pathos and then anger 'Garland?!Are you joking with me Tyson? How could you trust someone like him... it's preposterous... how do you can trust him?'

'Do you have any reason not to trust him?' Tyson stated firmly and Hilary this time sided with Ray, 'Tons of reasons we have Tyson, for not trusting him!' she said 'He was against us with BEGA and Boris-'

'Has that scam come back from the graves?' an unfamiliar impatient female voice invaded in the room and following her came another person closer to home. 'Max... thank goodness-'

'Max, he thinks Garland is telling the truth... can't believe I left Mariah for this, when she is pregnant-' Ray harshly exclaimed, and got up on his feet, but Max stopped him, forcing him to sit down. 'Ray... I agree with Tyson, we have every reason to trust him... he is a valuable friend, besides, he has nothing to gain lying to us...' Max said 'think about it, and as for Mariah, Don't worry, she has her brother Lee over there, so chill!'

Mariam huffed and sat beside Hilary 'True, besides, Kenny called us and said the same thing... I don't really know what's going on here!' She said and cracked a rice cracker and poured in the mouth 'but he asked me to come over here...'

'What? Kenny... he saw too?' Tyson almost jumped, 'Ha! I knew it... it wasn't scam after all...' he huffed optimistically, 'But the thing is how he found out, it was true?'

'Dude! You are absurd!' Ray gave in 'You completely trusted a stranger and questioning your friend! Sometimes, you are simply impossible!' and Hilary nodded with agreement, and completely was thrown off the hooks when a short and squat figure crashed into the room, directly on the table.

'Guys... Guys...' he breathed out as he straightened his appearance. 'Man! Kenny, Get a room... Catch your breath first, oh!' Mariam said with polite dismay, as he huffed for thirty seconds and laid a small rectangular piece on the table 'look... this is it, when my assistant Kura went Hokkaido, she clicked the photo and look... in front of the teashop-'

As they peered in they saw behind a heavy jawed woman, stood a dark green haired lady, with her hair down and she was holding plastic bag in her hand, to whose sight, everyone gasped audibly and Tyson's eyes brightened...

'It true... it's really true... look, there she is...' Tyson enthusiastically pointed and stood up 'so what we are waiting for, let's grab a plane, pick up Kai and go to Hokkaido!' but soon his enthusiasm died with a jab of Hilary, who was quite angry at his naiveté, 'You idiot! Do you think it is a field trip; you go to Hoshimidai, pick anyone from downtown and journey to Kyoto! It's Moscow for God's sake! It's in Russia! And besides, it could be anyone! And what about reservations? its wedding season already, do you think there is any room for us?' Hilary audibly complained.

'As for reservation Hil, I have my chopper standing over BBA tower, and there is enough room for all of us!' Max said optimistically, 'As for VISA and Passport, we already had that for Kai's Wedding, so why not use it earlier, and then we go to hi-'

'Sounds like a plan!' Mariam commented sarcastically, as she went outside the dojo with everyone, as Tyson took out his red Toyota Corolla, 'but why are we bothering this for just a girl! I though Kai was sick and we journeyed halfway across the time-zone; I only rushed here Max, for you guys' sake, for he is your friend! Can't believe it's as trivial as that!' she folded her arms disapprovingly 'personally, I don't think I am willing to chase a girl, halfway across Asia...there is no way in the God's world that's going to happen!'

'Mariam, she is not just a _random girl..._ She is very special to us! All four of us!' Max exclaimed as he closed the door of the car, 'stop commenting about someone you don't know...' the car throttled into life, as Tyson pushed the accelerator.

'Then what happened with her? Why she isn't with you today?' Mariam asked, intrigued...

'Hold your breath, because you're in for the most intriguing, captivating story ever... it has comedy, drama, romance, suspense... everything' Max said happily, but it was soon when his expression changed from cherry to serious, 'it's a story which entirely changed our life, left in a page we swore we would never open again... I call it the story of "_The One That Got Away_"'

* * *

><p><strong>The real story will commence from now on, hope you will enjoy, and please stay tuned...<strong>


End file.
